Regarding the continuous growth of data amounts provided for transmission in modern information systems, telecommunication systems transmitting data are faced with high performance requirements to be met.
The storage capacity of modern databases is steadily on the rise. In order to make large amounts of data stored in the databases accessible for a broad range of users, sufficient data transmission systems and methods are required which are able to handle these large amount of data. In order to be used, the large amounts of data have to be transmitted from the database via a telecommunication network to the devices requesting the data. Transmitting a large amount of data at once may lead to an overloading of the data connection provided by the network and/or the device receiving and loading the data causing a blocking of the data connection as well as the computer device until the transmission is finished. For example, LTE-Advanced according to 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) provides downlink peak bit rates of 100 Mbit/s (high mobility) to 1 Gbit/s (low mobility) and uplink peak bit rates of 500 Mbit/s, LTE provides downlink peak bit rates of 300 Mbit/s and uplink peak bit rates of 75 Mbit/s.
The data stored in a database may for example be accessed by a browser based application. So every time the user of a telecommunication device wants to open e.g. a table which shows the respective data the data has to be transmitted from the database to the device. Depending on the speed of the communication link between the database and the telecommunication device used, loading and displaying the data may take considerable time. In order to reduce the required amount of data to be transmitted at once, paging or scrolling may be used for displaying the data e.g. in form of a table. When paging, the operating system retrieves and displays data, e.g. from a secondary storage for use in a main memory, in same-size blocks called pages. Scrolling refers to sliding displayed data, e.g. texts or images, across a monitor or display, vertically or horizontally. By scrolling, as such, the layout of the text or image is not changed, but moves a user's partial view across a larger data structure like a text or image that is not wholly displayed. Thus, using paging or scrolling only part of the data is displayed at once. Thereby, the amount of data to be transmitted is reduced accordingly. While part of the data is displayed, the remaining data may be transmitted in advance or upon an explicitly requested when needed.
However, for some application there may be a need to display a large amount of data at once, for example when displaying charts instead of tables, in order to improve usability. For visualizations using charts paging or scrolling approaches, when displaying the data, may be disadvantageous due to the structural nature of the charts. In order to circumvent paging and/or scrolling, the complete amount of data to be displayed has to be loaded at once. However, transmitting and loading a large amount of data at once may lead to a temporary blocking of the data connection as well as the receiving device until the transmitting and loading is finished.
Thus, in order to make use of mass data stored in a database using a telecommunication device, an efficient method for operating a mobile telecommunication device is required. In particular, a method is required for efficiently transmitting data stored in a database comprising a plurality of datasets to be displayed on a telecommunication device all in all as fast as possible, wherein the data is to be displayed in its entirety.